


Cap's new shield

by anita58straycat



Series: Steve would never do that (and he didn't) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame, Fix-It, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita58straycat/pseuds/anita58straycat
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ENDGAMESteve needs a new shield to give to Sam. He time travels to the future to visit a brilliant little girl.





	Cap's new shield

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly headcanon to fix that ending.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at: koryuoftheriverflow :)

* * *

 

Steve still has to put the infinity stones in their rightful place. 

He wants to retire, so he and Bucky have a chat and Steve decides to leave the shield to Sam: no one is more worthy of the title of Captain America than he is. 

Problem is: the shield’s broken. So they come up with a plan to both return the stones and surprise Sam.

Steve’s solution is simple: travel to the future and find someone who is willing, and able, to recreate the shield for him. He has someone in mind already… 

After he’s done with the stones, Steve goes back in time to have his dance with Peggy, because he deserves it and they can both move on with their lives.

He then jumps ahead to ask for a favour from an “old” friend. 

When he finds her, he’s struck by the resemblance: there’s a spark in her eyes that Steve knows well, the same stroke of genius and talent. 

Morgan is as brilliant as her father, if not more. And she’s happy to make Cap a new shield, just like her grandfather and her daddy did.  

It’s gonna take a little while, but Steve's been away from Bucky, and Sam, and his other friends, for far too long already. 

So he asks his future self to travel back in time when Morgan’s done and be the one to deliver this gift to Sam. 

So back to the past he goes. 

When he comes back, to Bucky’s relief, a few seconds later than he was expected to, they both watch from the sidelines as Sam goes to talk to an old man, sitting on a bench. 

The sun hits a metal band on the old man’s finger and Steve takes Bucky’s hand in his. Bucky jokes about Steve getting all wrinkly, but he secretely can’t wait to watch those wrinkles form on Steve’s handsome face, as they both grow old together. 

Steve smiles, content in the knowledge that his and Tony’s legacies are in very good hands.

* * *

 


End file.
